


Set Your Body and Soul Glowing

by Aethelia



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Shy Jiwon is always my kink, because we don't have enough of those, implied bottom!bobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelia/pseuds/Aethelia
Summary: Hanbin enjoys reminding Bobby about how he loves him, verbally and physically.





	Set Your Body and Soul Glowing

**Author's Note:**

> Double B fic today!  
> Based off all the times Hanbin was such a confident gay and Jiwon just kinda shrinked away from all the PDA.

“Hyung, your eyes are sparkling right now,” Hanbin tells his boyfriend in between pressing kisses to his cheeks and neck. He pulls back despite a low whine from the man underneath him, and trails his eyes appreciatively down his boyfriend’s body.

“In fact, your whole body is sparkling.”

Bobby laughs in bewilderment, his duo chrome silver nail polish catching and glittering as he shrinks in instinctively and covers up his face.

“Didn’t I tell you to stop being so cheesy? I hate it,” Bobby whines, unable to look at his boyfriend in the eyes.

“Don’t you love it, hyung? You’ve got the songwriter of the year about to sprout lyrics over you – for you.” Hanbin pulls down Bobby’s hands and instead links their fingers together.

Bobby lets out his huge smile, the one where his eyes disappear and his nose scrunches up and his teeth show – so cute Hanbin wants to bundle him up and shout to the world, “Here’s the tough raspy hard rapper champion – here he is, and as hard as he goes, his heart is twice as soft. Here he is, and he’s ours. He’s mine.”

“You’re embarrassing me, Bin-ah.” Despite his words, Bobby’s smiling, still a little bashful.

“In front of who?” Hanbin asks, cocking his head to the side and smirking down at his hyung. “I didn’t think you were an exhibitionist? You’re always so shy outside, so stubborn to hold onto your image.”

Bobby flusters and pushes Hanbin’s chest. “Ah, stop talking!”

“Stop talking? And do what instead?” Hanbin raises his eyebrows and leans down, smirking again. “You should ask me more nicely if you wanted me to do things to you.”

“Ah, that’s not what I mean,” Bobby whines. He pulls his hand away from Hanbin’s and flaps against the bed.

“It isn’t? Or…could it be that _you_ want to do the touching instead?”

“Yah Hanbin! You – I –“

“You really don’t have to be so shy, hyung. Not with me. You’re always so forward and ready to get it with the other members, but with me…I just want some love, hyung-ah.” Hanbin stares down at Bobby, his eyes drooping and his lips pouting.

Bobby turns his head to the side and clenches his fist at the amount of fluff he feels building up in him.

“You’re different,” he says quietly, “you know that.”

“Yeah,” Hanbin smiles fondly. “I know.” And he does. He knows that for Bobby, coming to terms with his sexuality as world changing. He’s seen Bobby kneeling on the floor of his bedroom praying, questioning his faith, questioning God, questioning himself. He knows Bobby feels comfortable with bromance, with teasing the members with butt pats or slinging his hands over their shoulders or even burrowing his face into someone’s neck. He knows it’s because Bobby has no feelings for the members.

But him – there’s an intimacy between them that Bobby wants to keep hidden; needs to keep hidden. It’s his secret that he’s unable to reveal yet, and Hanbin understands. It’s why he fights his hands that are aching to trace patterns into Bobby’s thighs in interviews. It’s why he tries not to burden his hyung with too many declarations of love. Maybe people would think that there was something wrong with Bobby being so unaccepting of PDA, but Hanbin knows better. It’s because Bobby doesn’t know what to do with all his feelings – especially the ones where he likes to be small and curl into the small spoon and be cuddled with and be called pretty – that he shies away from all affection. Even in private, it takes a while for Hanbin to coax him out.

Hanbin presses a kiss to Bobby’s forehead and lets his lips rest there, feeling the subtle shudder of Bobby’s body.

“Jiwon ah,” he whispers, “won’t you look at me?” Bobby shakes his head, and Hanbin huffs in amusement. “But I want to look at you. I want to look at your pretty face, baby.”

Bobby’s shoulder’s scrunch up, and Hanbin knows he’s feeling cringey. “Come on babe.” Hanbin moves his lips down, from Bobby’s forehead down the bridge of his nose to the hand still covering his face, and from one finger to the next. He doesn’t pull his lips away from the process, just lets his lips rub against the smooth skin of his boyfriend’s.

He gets a win; Bobby lowers his hands just a little and peers at Hanbin, shifting his head so he can look straight into Hanbin’s eyes.

“Stop teasing me,” he says, like a petulant child. “No one would believe you’ve never had a relationship before, saying all this stuff.”

“I learned them all just for you,” Hanbin answers, giving him an Eskimo kiss, loving the way their noses rub against each other.

Bobby removes his hands completely and tilts his face so he can lock lips with Hanbin. It’s gentle; they’re beyond the stage of whirlwind pleasures and speedy moments. Hanbin moves his lips slowly so that he can capture and recapture Bobby’s lips over and over, and at some point Bobby’s tongue slips into his mouth and he entangles their tongues together. Bobby moans into the kiss, a deep growl rumbling in his chest. Hanbin pulls back a little so he can nip at Bobby’s lips in response, loving how Bobby tightens his hold on his shoulder.

“Jiwonnie,” Hanbin whispers into Bobby’s mouth, “pretty Jiwon, my Jiwon.”

Bobby whines and buckles his hips up against Hanbin’s their hard-on’s grinding against each other. They’re still naked from early morning, their bodies hidden only by Hanbin’s flimsy blanket. Bobby always wants to pretend like he hates this, Hanbin thinks. Wants to pretend that he doesn’t enjoy being coddled or being loved, but Hanbin knows the truth. He’s in control; here Godbin is also at work.

Hanbin pushes himself up with his arms and stares into Bobby’s eyes. He keeps their gazes locked as he leans down and kisses Bobby’s chin, to his neck, to his collarbones, to his small adorable nipples, and there he lingers, exhaling onto the hardened pebbles. Bobby doesn’t say anything; he just clenches the bed sheets in his fist and look up at the ceiling.

“Jiwon ah,” Hanbin whispers, and Bobby shivers because the air tickles his nipple, but also because there’s something holy about the way Hanbin says his birth name. Reverently. Carefully. Like his name is a treasure, an artifact. Like he’s something to be worshipped. “Jiwon ah, can I have you again?”

Bobby doesn’t really _blush._ He’s not a blushing type of person. But he still thinks he can feel his face heating up, so he closes his eyes and bites his lips, his body tensing up, and nods.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...this fic is honestly the most likely one that I'll extend for slight smut.


End file.
